Little Hideouts
by wecanbemasochisticlions
Summary: Meet Bella: 21 years old, and miserable. She runs to the one place where she can just be, and thinks about where her life went wrong: at age 17. Meet Edward: 21 and lonely. He misses the one girl who actually saw past the piercings and the looks. What happened? Well join our favourite couple and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

I walked out to my hiding spot. I loved it out there. There were trees everywhere, all varying shades of green. I built a swing out of old wood I found in the shed and some rope. I always came out here when I had to think. I kept thinking back to when everything went wrong. I wasn't always a sad sap. Oh no, not at all. I was quite a happy girl. Until I met... Him.

I was 17 and I had just moved to the lonely town of Forks. I wasn't a very social teen. I liked to keep to myself and my books. People did try to approach me, but I was too shy, so the other students started to avoid me after a while. That all blew up in my face just six months after I moved there.

I was sitting in my usual lunch spot located underneath a big oak tree near the school fence. I was lost in the amazing realities that books provided. I could sense that I was being watched, so on instinct, I took in my surroundings. It came to my attention that we had a new student, who had a bit of a staring problem. He was leaning against the side of the school building on the other side of the yard.

I am not going to lie. He was a looker. Dark grey hoodie with black skinny jeans and high tops to match. He had a beanie on, with strands of brown hair spilling out from underneath it. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a beautiful shade of green. Almost like emeralds, or the trees in my hiding spot. Not to mention that he had a few piercings. One ring on either side of his lower lip and a bar in his eye brow. I was curious to find out what year he was in. I secretly hoped he was in mine.

After another ten minutes of being stared at, I began to get annoyed. I packed my books away and made my way over to the new guy.

"Um, excuse me. I couldn't help but notice you have a bit of a problem." I enquired. The new boy was at first a bit shocked, then amused.

"Problem, eh? Please enlighten me as to what my problem is, miss...?" the kid had a full blown grin plastered from ear to ear. Irritating little...

"Masen, and you seem to have a bit of a staring problem there, mister...?" I snapped.

"Platt. Well, as far as I know, I don't have any sort of staring problem miss Masen. I was just admiring the view, that's all" he said with a shrug.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that Spools High had such a spectacular view."

"I wasn't talking about the school, you know." He retorted. Well, that certainly peaked my interest.

I gave him a questioning look, to which he started to laugh. "Well, let's just say that the view is extremely lovely close up." With that he winked and turned away. Oh, boy I was in trouble.

**AN: Well there is the short start to little hideouts. Chapter 2 will be longer and I have already half written it. Please Review. Reviews are better than chewing on Edward's lip rings ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

After lunch was the most excrutiating part of my day. Biology and P.E. I didn't mind Biology so much, it was P.E that gets to me. I guess it was the fact that I was in no way, a coordinated human being. That and the fact that I am a completely awkward person and I always end up hurting one of my class mates, which results in me sitting in the bleachers each lesson. Not that I didn't mind.

When I walked in to my English class, I was more than surprised to see that the usually empty seat located next to mine was occupied by a certain new guy. On the inside I was cheering. On the outside, I made it look like it irritated me. It really didn't. I approached my desk with mock caution and threw him a curious glance.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we're partners this semester, eh?" he teased.

"Damn, here I thought you were just an annoying figment of my imagination. Such a shame really." I retorted. He just laughed. "The name's Edward Platt, such a pleasure as always, Masen."

"The name's Bella Masen actually, and like wise," I offered him a small smile.

"Bella, eh? Such a pretty name. Oh wait, let me guess, you hear that a lot right?"

"Yeah I do, never gets old though" I winked at him.

"I must say that the view really, really is breath taking." He implied again.

"What are you on about? What view? I know you said the school wasn't what you meant, so please enlighten me." I demanded. Little did I realise that the class was already in session and I looked up to see everyone's gaze focused on me. I blushed and kept my mouth shut and my head down. I was sure I heard Edward chuckle under his breath, but it was too low to be certain.

"Oh, well since you asked so nicely", he smirked, "I was talking about you." Well. I really didn't see that one coming. My facial expression must have been amusing because he was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Jerk. We continued light banter during the rest of the class, whilst getting death stared from the teacher. Not that we cared. I got told off more times in that one lesson than I have in my whole time here in Forks High.

After the brutal PE lesson, it was home time. Thank fuck for that. I got a nasty headache because I was made goalie during our game of soccer, the ball got me in the head. Needless to say, it was one of the more minor injuries I had sustained in my life. And I may have kicked one of my team members shins when i actually went to kick the damn ball. I got home, went to the bathroom and grabbed two Tylenol for the throbbing pain in my head. I went upstairs to my bedroom and made some sort of attempt on the homework I was given. That was pretty much my everyday routine for during my high school sentence.

By about five pm, I decided that I should start getting dinner ready for my dad and I. My dad, Charlie, was the chief of police in this small town, and wasn't much of a cook. When my mom died, I took it upon myself to be the cook in the house, more for the fact that I didn't trust dad near an open flame. I just settled for marinated steak that night because it was quick and simple. Dad didn't complain. I sat up with him to watch the Mariners game then went to bed. I would be lying if I said I didn't dream of Edward Platt that night.

**AN: So... we find out mr platt has a bit of a thing for our bella ;). Please Review. Reviews are better than chewing on Edward's lip rings ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

The next day, I was actually excited to get to school. My whole body buzzed with excitement as I pulled my beautiful truck into the school parking lot. I looked around, in a desperate hope to find Edward. Yep, I kind of had it bad. All night I dreamt of those beautiful green eyes and those soft looking lips with the sexy piercings. Oh my girlie parts tingle at the thought! I couldn't see him at first, but I could sense he was in the grounds. I got out of my truck and started to walk over to my usual lunch spot, seeing as I was half an hour early. Imagine my surprise when Edward was lying against my tree, beanie and earphones intact. Edward then looks up and greets me with a big fucking smile across his face, was smiling at me. I couldn't help but feel giddy and I returned the smile. I proceeded to walk over to him with caution. After all, I only met him yesterday.

"Morning," he warmly greets me. It's nice. "Hey yourself, I didn't expect to see you bright eyed and bushy tailed so early" I mentioned. "Well, I figured I would get a little down time before the fleet of monkeys show up" he shrugged. Oh, so that was how he was going to be eh? "Well for your information, I hate bananas with a bloody passion and last time I checked, I don't have a tail. Next one genius" I stood there with a shit eating smirk. Edward laughed and shook his head. "Masen, you crazy girl, clearly I didn't out you in that category, you're much too smart to be a monkey" he winked at me whilst resting his hands behind his head. Ass. "Well, clearly" It felt so comfortable talking to him, it felt as if I had known him for years instead of just a day. With a sigh of content, I dropped my bag onto the lawn and I lied down next to him under the big oak tree.

We continued to talk about anything, the conversation flowing freely, until the first class bell rung, that is. "Well, I guess we should grow our tails and swing into class with the rest of the monkeys." He chuckled. "Wait. I thought you said we were too smart to be monkeys Platt?" I jabbed him in the side with my elbow. He gave me a playful glare and stood up, with his hand extended out to me. "Hey, we need to fit in somehow right?" he looked sincere as he asked me this. "Not necessarily, we could always be outcasts." I grinned deviously. "I like the way you think, my little spider monkey. I took his hand and we grabbed our bags and 'swung' into class. Oh fuck I was screwed.

**So, we had a little chat with Edward this chapter, a bit of angst is going to happen in a few chapters and we will hear from Edward soon. Please Review. Reviews are better than being Edward's spidermonkey )**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

As the weeks flew by, the closer Edward and I had become. We spent each lunch period deep in conversation as we lied under 'our tree'. Most days we were so occupied with conversation that we tended to miss the warning bell after lunch. It was about a month after we met, that I found myself having more – than – friendly feelings towards Edward. Only I was too chicken shit to ever admit my feelings to him.

We were in Biology one afternoon, when Edward started acting strange. He wasn't his usual smart – ass self. In fact, he was so quiet; I had to keep stealing glances to make sure he was still breathing. I let him continue to act that way for a little longer, but just before the end of Biology, I had, had enough. "Yo! Platt, what's the matter? You haven't spoken a word to me, or anyone else for that matter, for the entire lesson. What's wrong?" He looked at me then, kind of surprised at my outburst. "Hmm? Oh nothing is wrong Bella. I was just thinking that's all. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Ok, if you're sure. But just realise that I am here for you, no matter what. You can talk to me about anything. I will always be there." I assured him. "Thanks Bella. You have me as well. Hey, why don't you come over to my house after school? My parents won't be home till dinner, so we would have the place to ourselves." Ah. The famous Edward smirk made its appearance known. I didn't know what to say.

Edward and I had hung out a lot after school, usually at the diner or some other attraction in this two bit town. But never at each other's houses. After making a quick decision, I agreed. The butterflies made their appearance in my stomach as we waited for the day to end.

P.E was actually enjoyable for once, no injuries to me or my class mates. I think I surprised Coach Clapp the most and she had a smile of relief as we walked out of the gym at the end of the day. When I made my way over to my truck, I noticed Edward was leaning against my truck waiting for me. He looked so fucking hot in his dark grey hoodie, a pair of black ray bans and black skinny jeans. He wore that beanie almost every day, but took it off during classes, as per the teacher's orders. He was tapping his foot along to the beats coming out of his headphones and I could tell he was in his own little world.

I assumed he couldn't see me approaching, so I went around the other side of my truck and waited until his head turned the opposite way before I ran up and pounced on him with my arms going around his neck. To say i surprised him was a fucking understatement. The poor guy jumped ten feet with my arms still around his neck. "What the fuck Bella! You scared the shit out of me!" Edward was hyperventilating which just caused me to break out in laughter. He kept glaring at me for a few moments until he started to chuckle himself. "I thought I could follow you back to your place to drop off your beast, then ride with me back to my place. If that's ok?" he asked, looking kind of shy. I just couldn't deny how cute he was being! "Sure you can keep up with me Platt?" I jabbed him. He just shrugged. " Masen, I doubt your 'beast' goes any more than 50." He joked. "Oh, it's on Platt" he quickly ran to his little Volvo and we sped off, well as fast as 50... DAMN YOU EDWARD!

**AN: Oh Lawdy, this one was my favourite chapter to write :D so what will happen at Edward's place? Only one way to find out... Please Review. Reviews are better than Jumping on Edward ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

By the time I had arrived home. The nerves were beginning to feel as if the butterflies were shooting at my insides with paintball guns. I quickly got out of my truck and put my school bag in the hallway, and went into the kitchen to leave Charlie a note, explaining my whereabouts. I walked back outside to see Edward leaning against his shiny, silver Volvo's passenger door. The contemplating frown from earlier had reappeared on his gorgeous face. I made my way over to his car, and he looked up, all worry had vanished and he gave me a shy smile. He actually opened the door for me and waited until my seatbelt was on before shutting the door. And they said chivalry was dead.

It was quiet on the drive over to Edward's place was tension filled to say the least. We barely spoke 5 words to each other, it was a bit uncomfortable, but it was peaceful in a way. I just kept to myself, looking out of my window admiring the views of the passing forest. Sure it might be a small, two bit town, but the scenery was amazing! Before I knew it, we were pulling up in Edward's driveway. It was then that I actually took in my surroundings. HOLY SHIT! I had no idea that Edward lived in a mansion, heck, I didn't even know what his parents did for a living. Edward must have been amused by my gaping jaw and laughed. "So, I take it you like my home?" asshole. I began to feel a bit self conscious after that, I mean; my whole house could probably fit into Edward's ten times over.

Edward sensed that I was feeling uncomfortable, and came around to open my door, much like before. He helped me out and put his arm around my shoulder."You know I don't give a damn how much money I have, or you for that matters. I am not letting my parent's money drive a wedge between our friendship, you know that, right Masen?" He gave me a sad smile. Oh, my. I was doomed. "Yeah I know, come on, I want the grand tour Mr. Platt" I winked. He just rolled his eyes and, without removing his arm, unlocked the door and invited me in. Well... if I thought the front yard looked beautiful, then inside makes it pale in comparison. The rooms were bright, lots of windows. The colour scheme of browns and whites made the home look modern and classy at the same time. I was almost afraid to set foot on their carpet, purely out of fear that my well – worn shoes might get the place dirty. When Edward showed me the kitchen, I swear I died and went to culinary heaven, the counters were pure white and the refrigerator and other appliances were stainless steel and so shiny, that I could see my reflection. Edward just laughed. "If you're done salivating over my kitchen, I would like to finish the grand tour" he winked.

He continued to show me around the luxurious three story home, and, again, I nearly combusted when he showed me the library. My god, I was going to have a blast in there each time I came over! As we reached the end of the third story, Edward begun to get nervous. An unusual trait for his otherwise cocky personality. I looked up at him then in question. "I saved the best for last" he chuckled weakly, "This is my room."

**AN: Sorry! I had to end it there, otherwise the chapter would have been too long to be considered a drabble. What will happen in Edward's room? What would you like to happen? Please review and give your opinion. It's for your entertainment after all **** Reviews are better than Edward's one armed shoulder hugs ;) xo **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The following events and characters in this fan fiction story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Walking into his bedroom, I was shocked. When I expected a smelly, messy, typical teenage male's room, I was greeted with clean, modern, room, in which you wouldn't imagine a teenage male to live in. I expected posters of scantily clad women among the walls, instead there were beautiful paintings of landscapes and famous landmarks hung in the beautiful pale blue room with the chocolate brown borders. I expected a clutter of DVDs and muscle magazines everywhere, instead there were organised shelves covering one of the massive walls, all organised with a massive collection of what looks like limited edition books, CDs, DVDs and a beautiful sound system in the centre of the shelving unit. Oh my, I was impressed. I proceeded to look around and took the chance to sneak a glance at Edward, only to find him smirking, "What?" I asked him incredulously. "Nothing, this is nowhere near as awkward as I thought it was going to be." He admitted. Oh boy, Edward was nervous. Now I was intrigued.

"Is there something on your mind, Edward?" I asked him sincerely. He just shrugged, "sort of. I think we should sit down for a second, if that's ok with you?" he was being shy. "OK" i drew out a breath and began to hesitantly make my way over to his king size bed. "So, what's the matter? You are acting weird. It's kind of awkward when you are like this" I said, with caution. He took a deep breath and started to tell me exactly what was on his mind. "Ok, so we have been friends for a few months right?" I nodded, "well I have been thinking, in those months that I have known you, I have gotten to know you more and more, and I like the person you open yourself up to be every day. I guess what I am trying to say, is that I am starting like you more than what is considered to be between friends. Ah, fuck it, I like you ok. More than a friend, I am starting to fall for you. More and more with each passing moment. I really hope you feel the same way." He exhaled a massive breath and was fidgeting with his hands.

He was so fucking sweet; I wanted to jump him there and then. "You fool. You really do need to open your eyes, Platt; I haven't been exactly subtle when it comes to my feelings for you. I think I am falling for you, hard. You don't need to be shy or awkward around me, you can be honest with me and I won't judge. Unless you're a serial killer, then I will judge." I laughed, and he actually cracked a small smile. "Well I can assure you babe, I am no serial killer" he winked. We enjoyed the silence for a little while. He turned toward me then, and looked kind of nervous, "I was wondering, would you mind if I tried something?" I would assume the look on my face was lust filled, my eyes would be hooded, my mouth open, completely aware of what he was about to do. He leaned forward, getting closer, and closer until his lips pressed to mine.

**So they finally admitted their feelings for each other. What will happen next? What would you like to happen? Please review and give your opinion. It's for your entertainment after all **** Reviews are better than Edward's kisses ;) xo**


End file.
